Your lips of an angel
by Dark' Lien A. B. Niege
Summary: E se Byakuya e Renji tivessem se atrasado para buscar Rukia e ela tivesse decidido sair da casa de Ichigo e voltar para a Seireitei?OneShot IchiRuki Fluff e me perdoem se houver algo meio OOC! xD


Resumo: E se Byakuya e Renji tivessem se atrasado para buscar Rukia e ela tivesse decidido sair da casa de Ichigo e voltar para a Seireitei?OneShot Fluff e me perdoem se houver algo meio OOC! xD

**Your lips of an angel**

Já era de noite, e ele, Ichigo, esperava pela shinigami de olhos azuis... Mas parecia que ela ainda demoraria para retornar...

"O que ela está fazendo?" – Ele pensou, enquanto olhava o prato com o jantar de Rukia...

Resolveu ir fazer outras coisas... Estudar, beliscar (isso por que ele acabou de jantar...), assistir tv, ler um mangá e finalmente... Ir ao banheiro...

Ao entrar ouviu um barulho estranho, um "huuuuunf...huuuuunf..." infernal que vinha de trás da privada…

Resolveu verificar, afinal… Podia ser algum problema com o cano…

- HUUUUUUUNF!!!! – Um pobre bichinho de pelúcia estava lá, grudado atrás da privada, com mais fita isolante do que uma linha de força...

Após o show de Kon e uma espetacular briga, com direito á um chute que quase arrancou o recheio do bichinho, Ichigo se sentou na cama e olhou pela janela... Já era muito tarde, onde estaria Rukia?

- Moh!Ichigo, seu bakka! A nee-sama… A nee-sama… - Kon já estava com lágrimas nos olhos e uma cara de coitado incrível...

- O que tem a Rukia, seu ero-bear? – Ichigo perguntou, esperando alguma depravação por parte de Kon...

- Eu sou um leão!Lion!Li-on! – Kon começou a gritar com Ichigo, que estava com a cabeça em qualquer outro mundo, menos na terra... – Moh!Isso não importa! A nee-sama... Ela... Ela… FOI EMBORA!!!

Ichigo ouviu o chororó do leão de pelúcia... Apesar de não entender quase nada do que o bichinho falava...

Enquanto Kon falava coisas sem sentido como "Nunca mais vou poder abraçar aquele busto" e "Não vou poder olhar de baixo da saia da nee-sama nunca mais", Ichigo começou a perder a paciência...

- O que quer dizer com tudo isso, bicho de pelúcia depravado? – Ichigo gritou com Kon, enquanto o esmagava com o pé direito...

- A nhee-chama!Eula foe embolla! – O leão tentava explicar entre lágrimas e com o pé fedido de Ichigo em sua boca...

Ichigo desistiu da missão de entender sobre o que Kon falava e resolveu arrumar o material para o dia seguinte...

Esbarrou a mão em um pedaço de papel, que caiu no chão bem ao lado de Kon...

- Ichigo!É isso aqui! – Kon berrou, enquanto tentava subir na mesa... – É a carta de despedida!!!

- Carta de despedida? – Ele fez uma pausa e lembrou que Kon ia fazer uma jornada por lugares distantes, á procura de novas nee-samas – Para quê a carta se você estava atrás da privada?

- Seu bakka! – Kon socou a cabeça de Ichigo – É uma carta da nee-sama... A nee-sama... Deve estar com problemas!!!

O bichinho voltou á chorar e falar coisas tão obscenas que Ichigo preferiu não prestar atenção...

"Divirta-se decifrando isso!" – Ichigo leu mentalmente... E viu um enorme desenho de um coelho feliz ocupando metade da folha... – Decifrar o que??

Quando desdobrou a outra parte da folha um fio de papel caiu no chão...

- Que droga é essa?? – Ichigo se perguntou... – "Aqui está uma dica, boa sorte!"- Olhou a "dica" de Rukia... Era um desenho torto de algo que devia ser um urso detetive com uma coisa estranha nas mãos... Aquilo tinha a forma de...

Saiu correndo do quarto e pegou um rolo de papel higiênico... Tirou todo o papel e o jogou em cima da casa (e em cima do Kon)...

- O que aquela bakka está pensando?? – Ichigo gritou para si mesmo, enquanto enrolava aquele pedaço de papel no rolo de papelão...

"Por motivos pessoais, eu terei que ir embora... Não procure por mim e não se preocupe! Depois de decifrar isso, queime o papel... E se puder se esconda por um tempo..." – Ichigo leu a 'carta' com um bichinho grudado em seu ombro...

- A nee-sama!Ela partiu mesmo!! – Kon começou a abrir o berreiro de novo...

- Mas ela nem diz o por que da partida repentina... – Ichigo falou virando e revirando o rolo...

- Você não percebeu, não é? – Kon falou assoando o nariz na camisa de Ichigo – Ela deve ter partido por que alguma coisa grave aconteceu!!

- Hã?

- Queime o papel, se esconda, não se preocupe... – Kon fez uma pausa olhando desesperado para Ichigo... – Por qual outro motivo a nee-sama iria se preocupar tanto conosco? Deve ter acontecido algo entre ela e a Soul Society... E para nos proteger... Ela... Ela… FOI SOZINHA! – Kon voltou a chorar desesperado… A sua querida nee-sama tinha ido… E o pior, ido sozinha! Ele não se importava em morrer com ela, enfrentar perigos por ela...

- Rukia, bakka! – Ele pegou Kon e enfiou os dedos na goela do pobre bichinho...

- AAAARGHHH!! – Kon se debatia, tentando se soltar da mão de Ichigo...

- Fique quieto, Kon!Se eu não virar shinigami, não vou poder ajudar a Rukia!! – Ichigo continuou tentando pegar aquela maldita soul-candy...

- Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra! – Kon gritou, empurrando a mão de Ichigo...

- Fique quieto, é pelo bem da Rukia! – Ichigo conseguiu pegar a bendita soul-candy...

Colocou Kon em seu corpo e pulou pela janela...

"Rukia, esteja bem!" – Ele correu pela rua deserta, procurando a presença de Rukia... Achou o Reiraku da garota e a seguiu...

Correu com todas as forças, apesar de não ter sentido nenhum poder espiritual forte perto da shinigami...

A encontrou sentada, olhando para a cidade... Como se estivesse se despedindo de algo muito importante...

- Encontrei você! – Ichigo apareceu, arfando e com uma expressão meio preocupada no rosto...

- Achei que você ia demorar mais para decifrar aquele papel... – Rukia não o encarou, nem mesmo desviou os olhos da cidade... – "Aonde aquele gerente burro foi?Eu já devia estar na Soul Society"...

Lembrou-se de Urahara falando para encontrá-lo naquele lugar, aonde era mais afastado da visão curiosa dos humanos...

- Sua bakka! No que estava pensando? – Ele se aproximou mais e lhe deu um tapa na cabeça...

- Você não entendeu nada, não é? – Rukia nem se mexeu, ele achou que ela iria gritar com ele e o obrigar a pedir perdão, mas... – Eu não pedi... – Ela fechou os punhos sobre o colo, apertando um pouco do tecido do vestido – Eu não pedi... Para que não me procurasse?

A expressão dela era de uma tristeza muito grande, os olhos azuis estavam marejados... As sobrancelhas comprimidas e os lábios trêmulos...

- Ru... Rukia… - Ichigo ficou observado-a, nunca tinha visto Rukia com aquela expressão, mas não gostava daquela tristeza naquele lindo rosto... – Sua bakka!Resolve ir embora e nem fala qual o motivo! E o que você está fazendo aqui?? Devia estar em casa!

- Eu... Ichigo... – Ela olhou para o chão, esperava que, quem quer que viesse buscá-la, viesse mais cedo... Para que ela não tivesse que se despedir de Ichigo, não desse jeito... – Eu... Tenho que partir... Voltar para Soul Society…

- Mas por quê? – Ele não entendia, na verdade ele não estava entendendo nada! - O que aconteceu, Rukia?

- Nada que seja da sua conta! – Rukia perdera a paciência, será que ele não podia deixá-la em paz?

Ela se levantou e tentou escapar daquela conversa ridícula... Daquela despedida forçada...

- E... Ei! – Ele a puxou pelo braço, ela era muito leve… Muito delicada, tão delicada que sentiu que poderia se quebrar se ele não a protegesse...

- Me solte, Ichigo! – Rukia falou tentando fazer uma cara de brava, mas só conseguia parecer perplexa e aflita...

- Me explique, por que quer ir para a Soul Society! – Ichigo não sabia qual era o nome daquele sentimento... Não queria deixá-la sozinha, não queria que ela chorasse e nem se lamentasse... Queria ficar ao lado dela... Mas... O que era aquilo?

- Por quê...? – Ela parou de puxar seu braço e tentar fugir… - Por que… Aqui não é o meu lugar, Ichigo… Não importa o quanto eu tente… Eu nunca vou… - Ela o olhou nos olhos, finas lágrimas escorriam e com um sorriso fraco estampado na face… - Eu nunca serei parte deste mundo…

Ichigo sentiu algo no coração, um arrepio... Ela parecia tão... Indefesa, tão tratável... Não como a mulher forte e determinada que sempre era... Parecia tanto com… Uma garota...

Ele não pensou muito, simplesmente seguiu o que lhe veio á mente, puxou-a... Abraçou-a levemente com um dos braços, colocando a cabeça dela em seu peito... Levou a outra mão aos cabelos da garota...

- I... Ichigo… - Ela parecia surpresa, mas… Estava feliz, tristemente feliz… Já que essa era a despedida definitiva...

- Cale a boca! – Ele falou autoritário... – Ninguém precisa pertencer á este mundo para permanecer nele... Não importa da onde você veio... Você sempre vai ser bem-vinda á esse lugar...

Dito isso, ele beijou o topo da cabeça da garota... Sentindo o cheiro do perfume e do xampu dela...

Devia muito á ela e por isso queria protegê-la... Não... Não era isso, talvez alguma outra coisa tivesse nascido em meio ás brigas e os trabalhos de shinigami...

Talvez... Ela o tenha cativado e por isso... Ela deixou de ser somente uma shinigami para ele… Assim como ele tinha a esperança de ter deixado de ser somente mais um humano idiota para ela…

Ouviu-se um barulho de passos... 3 figuras apareceram no fim da rua...

- Kuchiki-san! – Uma garota de cabelo loiro e curto gritou para que Rukia notasse a aproximação deles...

Rukia se separou rapidamente de Ichigo e o jogou para trás de uma árvore, quando os outros shinigamis apareceram...

- Então decidiu se entregar, Rukia? – Um rapaz de cabelo ruivo e tatuagens na sobrancelha falou, meio que rindo-se de Rukia...

- Nii-sama... – Rukia permaneceu imóvel... Não queria problemas para Ichigo, mas... Parecia que infelizmente o pior aconteceria...

Ichigo não conseguiu ouvir muito da conversa, mas entendeu que aparentemente Rukia tinha desrespeitado a Soul Society e que ela deveria ser presa e executada...

- Irá pagar pelos seus crimes com sua vida... – Renji falou tentando parecer calmo, mas rezando para que seu taichou tivesse um surto de bondade e deixasse Rukia fugir...

- A...Abarai-fukutaichou! – A garota de cabelo loiro parecia surpresa... Era do mesmo esquadrão que Rukia, Kiyone-san

- É a verdade, Kotetsu... - Byakuya falou frio como o gelo, olhava com certo desprezo para Rukia... – Ela cometeu crimes contra o Seireitei, dar sua vida para se redimir é o mínimo que ela pode fazer...

Isso já era de mais para Ichigo... "Pagar pelos crimes com sua vida", "o mínimo que ela pode fazer"?

- Quem vocês pensam que são para dizer coisas sem sentido como essas? – Ele estava definitivamente

- Hah... Até que em fim resolveu aparecer! – Renji falou cheio de desprezo... – Quem é você? E por que está usando uma roupa de shinigami?

- Eu sou Kurosaki Ichigo, substituto de shinigami! – Ichigo falou em alto e em bom som...

Depois de muito bate-boca, uma tremenda confusão e a quase morte de Ichigo... Nós chegamos aos finalmentes!

Byakuya havia ferido gravemente Ichigo e já estava preparado para matar o garoto...

-I... Ichigo! – Rukia gritou, enquanto tentava se soltar de Kiyone – Kiyone-san, me solte!! Ichigo!!!

Quando Rukia conseguiu se soltar e seguiu correndo em direção do jovem substituto de shinigami, Renji interveio...

- Ele já morreu, Rukia! – Renji gritou, enquanto a segurava pelo braço...

- Não... Não pode ser... – Ela sibilou levemente...

O shinigami de cabelo vermelho percebeu que as forças dela estavam se esvaindo... O olhar dela... O brilho daqueles olhos infantis, estava morrendo...

- Kuchiki-san... – Kiyone segurou Rukia para que ela não tentasse mais nada... – Renji... Eu consigo segurá-la... Não se preocupe...

Rukia se soltou novamente e correu com toda a força que tinha para chegar á Ichigo...

- He... Hei! – Os outros dois ficaram sem entender, ela já havia desistido dele... Ou pelo menos foi o que pareceu...

- Ichigo! Hei!Ichigo!!!! – Rukia se ajoelhou ao lado dele, mas antes que pudesse tocá-lo, Renji e Kiyone já interferiram...

Byakuya somente observava a irmã se desesperar e seus olhos implorarem para que ele salvasse o garoto... Como ela era tola... Como ela era parecida com a irmã... Hisana era assim também, nunca pensava no que aconteceria com ela... Somente desejava salvar aqueles que ela amava...

- Me deixem!! – Rukia se movia com dificuldade, mas ainda tentava alcançar Ichigo...

- Você não compreende, Rukia! – Renji estava alterado...

- Quem não compreende é você, Renji... Ele... Já está morrendo por mim! Mesmo que eu não possa salvá-lo, eu irei tentar!! – Rukia estava angustiada... Como podiam ser tão cegos?

- Kuchiki-san, se chegar perto dele ou tocá-lo sua sentença será ainda pior... – Kiyone tentou fazê-la ver o amargo futuro que aguardava por Rukia...

- A morte dele é minha culpa! – Ela se irritou, não ia permitir que Ichigo morresse, muito menos por sua culpa – Se minha sentença se prolongar ou até piorar... Vai ser por eu ter feito o mínimo por alguém que estava disposto a dar a vida por mim!!!

- Prefere ficar presa indefinidamente ao deixar esse garoto? – Byakuya andou em direção á irmã – Esse garoto, realmente parece com ele...

Rukia e Kiyone ficaram imóveis, Rukia pela amarga lembrança e Kiyone pela dor de Rukia...

- Eu... Ainda não... Morri – Ichigo puxou a barra da roupa de Byakuya, sua expressão era a de alguém que havia ganhado uma batalha... – Não adiante meu velório...

- Ichigo! – Rukia sentiu alivio ao ver que o garoto estava vivo... Mas assim que notou o olhar de seu irmão, seu coração se desesperou mais uma vez...

- Solte! – Byakuya parecia impaciente...

- Como é?Não consegui te ouvir! – E Ichigo segurou mais firmemente a roupa do taichou... – Quando falar... Fale comigo cara a cara...

- Hum... Pelo que estou vendo... Você quer perder o braço... Ou melhor... – Ele se virou para Ichigo – Quer mesmo perder a pouca vida que lhe resta!

Os outros três tremeram, Byakuya estava irritado, apesar de não demonstrar muito...

Rukia engoliu a seco, se soltou dos dois shinigamis e correu na direção de Byakuya e Ichigo...

Ichigo quase pôde ver um sorriso no rosto do irmão da garota, quando ela chutou sua mão ensangüentada...

- Ru... Rukia? – Ichigo estava sem entender...

- Seu humano imundo... Como ousa tocar em meu irmão? – Rukia tentou, com a pouca força de vontade que lhe restava, segurar o choro para não parecer infantil... – Você é um insignificante!Fique no seu devido lugar, garoto!

Ichigo ficou atônito, o que estava acontecendo?

- Vamos Nii-sama, Renji, Kiyone... Eu não vou mais fugir da minha sentença... Vamos voltar para a Soul Society... Vou fazer o possível para reparar meus horrendos crimes...

- Rukia... Hei!O que pensa que está falando?? – Ichigo não compreendia, por que ela iria em direção ao julgamento, se ela nem havia feito nada!

- Ainda não desistiu? Ela virá conosco, esqueça e morra de uma vez! – Renji aterrissou o pé sobre Ichigo e enquanto falava parecia que colocava mais peso sobre a perna...

- Não...Não há necessidade em sujarmos as mãos com esse garoto, deixe-o aí... – Ela parou o olhar na sarjeta, não podia encará-los, nenhum dos quatro... Pois temia não agüentar e chorar novamente... – Vamos, por favor!

- Espere! – Ichigo ainda não havia assimilado as idéias, não havia probabilidade de ele desistir da garota... – Por que está brincando desse jeito?E olhe para mim!

Ele tentou reunir forças e se levantar, mas até mesmo isso era difícil...

- Nem pense nisso! – Rukia berrou para Ichigo... – Não tente nem mesmo se levantar daí... Não me siga e me esqueça... Por que se não o fizer... Eu... – Ela finalmente cedeu e o olhou nos olhos... – Eu jamais te perdoarei!!!

Ichigo ficou sem reação... Ela mesma pedia para não ser resgatada, mas ainda assim...

- Você vai morrer mesmo... Não seja imprudente e viva o quanto puder... – Ela parecia muito perturbada, mas ninguém falou nada...

Byakuya falou algo que Ichigo não compreendeu por completo na hora... Ele só entendeu que ou iria morrer ou perderia seus poderes de shinigami para sempre...

E então os quatro se retiraram para a Soul Society, deixando Ichigo semi-morto no chão...

Ele só pôde observar as costas de Rukia sumirem em meio á claridade que saía daquela porta, que aparecera do nada...

Sua última lembrança foi a de alguém se aproximar dele e depois tudo virou escuridão...

- Ru... Rukia… - Ichigo sibilou, meio acordado, meio dormindo…

- Gerente, o moleque fala dormindo! – Jinta cutucou-o com o pé...

- Deixe-o, Jinta-kun... Ele deve estar sonhando com sua amada! – Urahara riu e saiu do quarto…

Um gato preto estava parado na janela, somente olhando os passos de Urahara pelo corredor...

- Ah, Yoruichi-san! – O gerente foi correndo pegar o gato...

- Kisuke... Pare de fazer brincadeiras sobre os sentimentos do rapaz... – O gato falou, fitando Urahara profundamente...

- Gommen, Yoruichi-san, mas é que é tão divertido... – O gato pulou de seu colo e saiu pela janela...

Pulou para o telhado vizinho e ficou ali, durante um tempo...

- Kisuke, você já devia ter aprendido... Não importa a situação... Nunca devemos brincar com algo tão sério quanto os sentimentos de alguém – O gato sorriu misterioso – Afinal, é nesse sentimento de amor que ele vai encontrar forças para salvar aquela garota, não é?

Yoruichi riu, meio histericamente, e voltou a pular pelos telhados, procurando ajuda para aquele moleque com cabeça de mexerica...

**It's really good to hear your voice**

**Sayin' my name it sounds so sweet**

**Comin' from the lips of an angel**

**Hearin those wor****ds**

**It makes me weak**

**Never want to say goodbye**

**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**

**With the lips of an angel**

É realmente bom ouvir sua voz

Dizendo meu nome, soa tão doce

Vindos dos lábios de um anjo

Ouvindo essas palavras isso me faz fraco

E eu nunca quero dizer adeus

Mas, garota, você torna difícil ser fiel

Com os lábios de um anjo

ero-bear: Seria um urso depravado! o/

N/A: E a escritora babona favorita (só nos meus sonhos) de vocês voltou! Mais dramática, melosa e OOC do que nunca!! XD

Finalzinho meio corrido e idiota! XX

Mas... Fazer o que? Vai acabar ficando desse jeito mesmo! xD

Coloquei a Kiyone ali no meio por que eu adoro ela...Tá certo que não faria diferença se ela estivesse ali ou não, mas ok!

Eu queria ter colocado um pouco de YoruUra... Mas... Vai ter que ficar para uma outra fic! o/

Não me xinguem, não me apedrejem, **não me processem**!Foi uma idéia idiota que eu tive enquanto ouvia Lips of na Angel do Hinder(Me pareceu meio emo, mas eu gostei dela! xD)

Gente, tipo... Eu sei que ficou corrido, mas é que TODO mundo já sabe o que acontece na lutinha entre o Ichigo e o Renji! ¬¬

E se eu fosse encher lingüiça ali no meio a fic ia ficar ainda mais bakka! T-T

Boooom... Espero que tenham achado razoável, afinal eu estou meio enferrujada... (Mas feliz!Faculdade, aí vou eu!!!)

E só um aviso... Se Deus e minha beta quiserem, eu termino o capítulo novo de "Sobre príncipes e sapos" ainda este mês!(Já estamos no final dele, sua autora bakka!)

Kai Kou Tai Banzaim Minna-san!

Até logo!!! \o/


End file.
